


Final Destination

by Lotty1572



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotty1572/pseuds/Lotty1572
Summary: "Keith. Where the fuck are you this time?" The voice asked over the phone, crackling slightly due to bad signal.Keith paused before answering, hesitant if he should tell her the truth."B-Brazil...""Where in Brazil are you?""Rio de Janeiro?""Okay. Thank you for clearing that up," the voice said more calmly before screaming, "NOW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN RIO DE JANEIRO?!""...I'm sightseeing?" Keith said, the sentence coming out as more a question."You can't JUST be sightseeing Keith!""...Well, the Carnival is on in a couple of day-""AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME WITH YOU?! I TOLD YOU I HAD A PEN PAL IN RIO!"Or in which Keith catches someones eye while visiting Rio de Janeiro. What's their Final Destination?





	1. Rio de Janeiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is dedicated to my good friend Adam. Love ya lil Pidge bro!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+dedicated+to+my+good+friend+Adam.+Love+ya+lil+Pidge+bro%21).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Sits down with juice and shitty Dark Milk Mint chocolate*
> 
> Me: *Attempts to crack fingers to be cool*
> 
> Me: Ayye lets get this gay on the road
> 
> Me: *cracks fingers and is in pain*

The hot sun soaked down onto the busy streets of Ipanema, Rio de Janeiro. Keith trudged along the melting tar, slipping in and out of the clumps of people where he could. The beach was packed and as the day slowly moved forward families continued to arrive and dug their umbrellas into the sand as Keith could only watch from the other side of the road. He wore his signature black skinny jeans, but today with the heat had a distressed white tank top. Keith was lathered pretty much head to toe in sunblock, his sunglasses sat perfectly on his small nose and his short mullet was tied up into a low pony. He was surprised that his black converse hadn’t melted into the ground at this point but continued his way through the surge of people until he reached a Starbucks and went in to order a coffee. 

Although it seemed the lunch rush had calmed down slightly, there was still way too many people for Keith’s liking, but then again that was his spot for coming to one of the most well known places on the planet. With a sigh he stepped up to the counter and placed his order, paying with a tired smile as he stood back and waited for his drinks. Keith was already bushed from his early flight that day, he had gone from San Francisco to Rio de Janeiro which by itself was roughly 19 hours of pain in a confined plane seat. But Keith’s pain didn’t stop there, he sat next to a screaming baby or was it a toddler? Oh well, they screamed just as bad and would NOT stay still. They wriggled and rolled for at least 10 hours before they fell asleep properly and you could tell that the mother was already regretting her decisions of bringing them all this way. However Keith made some conversation with the lady while her son slept, she was actually quite nice and he discovered that they were also going to Rio for the Carnival, but also because it was her niece's birthday. The rest of their family had already come over earlier that month to start with the celebrating and preparations. It was apparently her 18th birthday and a big thing for everyone, well for their family anyway. The boy began to stir soon after, his bleary emerald green eyes shone as they stared up at Keith and with a smile Keith introduced himself to the boy. Although Keith was quite rusty with his kid skills he felt as though Marco was an easy boy to get on with, even if he was only 8. 

“Order for Keith?” A man asked with sandy brown hair, interrupting Keith from his reminiscing. 

Keith smiled as he took his Iced Americano from the man and walked back out into the buzzing street. It really was a hot day, but then again Keith had lived in Korea for most of his life. That was until he decided to move to America as it had much better college options for him, surprisingly. As well as the fact that he had a job that let him travel and he usually worked during the nighttime. Oh yeah, Keith was a Music Journalist- travelling around the world and writing up stories on big carnivals or music events. Most of the time it was jobs in America, but sometimes he went overseas for something new. It was the best job you could have in his opinion. 

The small man that Keith had been watching for several minutes finally turned green, and he walked across the street so that he was now walking on the sidewalk next to the ocean.

Keith had a second job too however. It depended on where he could get one, but he usually played gigs a few times a week when he couldn’t travel because the company he worked for didn’t want anything new yet. Sometimes it was difficult- especially when it wasn’t his taste of music but you learn to live with it. That was actually the main reason that Keith was going to watch the Carnival this year, because he wanted a break. However, the company seemed to think that even breaks could be considered as actual work. So while Keith was visiting Rio, his job was to snap some pictures of singers, dancers, musicians and bands who were playing on the street- Anyone who would fit the description of Rhythm of Rio. 

‘It is a kind of stupid name,’ Keith thought to himself, ‘Rhythm of Rio? It sounded like a pubescent boys’ band name.’

Keith continued to wonder to himself as he snapped a picture of a man strumming a soprano ukulele on a nearby bench surrounded by his friends. Keith smiled and kept walking, taking another picture of some worn beach towels that were hung over an old surfboard to dry in the sun. Although the sun would be setting soon, it was still warm enough to dry them before they all had a midnight swim. 

Rio had an atmosphere around it. Filled with reckless kids just wanting to enjoy their time before the Carnival while at the same time there was responsible people going about their daily lives and doing their jobs. He sat down on a faded bench and watched a group of bubbly kids walking up the stairs. They looked as if they were having the time of their lives. Except the straggler behind the group. 

He had tanned skin with brown shaggy hair that had been recently wet. His bare chest was splattered with water, droplets running down his chest but Keith couldn’t help but wince when he saw the boys skinny physique, you could practically see his rib bones. But Keith soon took a guess at why when he saw the boys emerald eyes floating over to the happy couple in front of him. A girl who was flicking her phone screen with an annoyed look as she held onto a boy next to her, pretty much hanging off him. At first glance you would think the boy was jealous and wanted to be with the girl, but the soft looks he gave at the boy with curly sand coloured hair told a different story. 

‘Ah yes,’ Keith thought again, ‘Unrequited love from a boy can be a killer. Especially when you are a boy yourself.’

Keith remembered the countless heartbreaks he had gone through, and the few that had only been worse on account of him being gay. He sighed and shook his head before looking up at the sky to find an orange and peach tint colouring the clouds. 

“It’s about time I get back to the hotel,” Keith said to himself aloud.

He took the last few sips from his Iced Americano and threw the few ice cubes and empty plastic cup into the closest bin. Keith visually mapped out where he was going just incase he had to turn around because he was heading in the opposite direction of his hotel, which he had been. He spun around while mentally face palming and now headed in the correct direction of where the hotel was. It wasn’t a long walk, Keith had decided to keep around the area after the flight as he didn’t want to walk to far but he didn’t want to sleep and throw off his routine. 

Keith walked back with a small smile lingering on his lips. He still couldn't believe he was here in Rio. Although he did kind of wish he knew someone who lived here so that he could be shown the real sights by a local, it was okay. He would get by, visit all the big sightseers and so forth. Coffee and searching through some libraries, watching surfers at the beach and buying the occasional souvenir for his friends back home. Well, friend back home. Singular. 

Only one of his good friends was still living in San Francisco with him, which sometimes did come across as saddening but Keith still lived close to all of them. One of them was making it big as a chef, the other was an amazing florist in a nearby city, his good friend for many years had moved into his boyfriends house and had had several phone calls asking Keith when he should ‘pop the question’, which of course Keith wasn’t too much help with. 

His advice was; “Whenever you think your ready. You both already love each other so much, it’s so easy to see. However, don’t rush into it and rush him with questions, okay?’

He was met with silence, then rustling.

‘Shiro, you know I can’t see you nodding right?’ He asked with a laugh, ‘Anyway, I’d say that you two should just go on one of your ordinary dates, and then when the time feels right just get down and ask him...Shiro? You still there?’

‘Yeah, yeah. Sorry Keith. You’re probably right. I shouldn’t rush over this and worry about it. Adam’s and and my anniversary is coming up and well, I wanted to make it special seeing as we’ve been together for 3 years now,’ Shiro had explained.

‘Don’t stress too much bro, it’ll all work out. Trust me.’

‘Yeah. Thank you man. You’re like the best little brother I could ask for!’

‘Shiro we’re not related,’ Keith said with a chuckle.

‘Just because they made a mistake when they were deciding who went with what family doesn’t mean I can’t call you my little bro!’

‘Yeah yeah, whatever you say Shiro. Anyways I gotta bounce. I got a gig in 20.’

‘Okay. See ya lil bro!’

And that was were the phone call had ended. 

Shiro had always been like that. Full of energy but at the same time was a responsible leader of their small group all through college and high school. He really was a great guy, all the girls practically swooned when they saw his muscular build. But Shiro was quite simple, Gay. Of course no one really knew that he was gay, apart from their group of five. So while girls chased after Shiro with pom poms and devious smiles, Shiro chased after a certain boy with slightly broken black glasses who was always found with a book on space expedition. Shiro had fallen in so deep and before he knew it he was practically a lost puppy when he couldn’t see Adam. Eventually Adam started to notice how Shiro was always hanging around and they soon became…’friends’. Well that was what they told everyone. They were just friends. Adam was afraid that Shiro dating him would only lower his popularity, and Adam didn’t want to watch people start fights with Shiro- mainly because he felt bad for anyone who swung a punch and had to feel the retaliation if Shiro ever did retaliate. But he didn’t.

They only came out as a couple when, on their Prom night, their friend Matt rigged the votes so that it was both Adam and Shiro that one the Prom King and Queen. It really was quite the sight to see. So many screaming girls. Ah yes. It was ‘amazing’. Keith hadn’t gone, he wasn’t in their year, but he did get to see the videos Matt had filmed from the sound systems.

Keith arrived out the front of his rustic themed hotel and walked through the doors, greeting the staff before he took the stairs to his small room. The hotel he was staying in was miniature compared to the other hotels around here, but Keith didn’t need a fancy hotel to enjoy his stay in Rio. He just wasn’t the kind of person who needed to have all the riches to be happy, he settled for the slightly run down yet beautiful hotel and he didn’t even care that they didn’t have air conditioning, that was what the wind was for.

He let out a loud sigh as he unlocked his door and walked through to feel the warm breeze drifting through his open window. The wall paint was a pastel blue with white and slightly chipped, and there was a double sized bed leaning against the fair wall that was metal and had the springiest mattress Keith had ever jumped on.

Bringing his duffle bag and backpack up onto the bed Keith unzipped them both and began his search for his phone charger cord and laptop. A frown became evident on Keith’s face, his brows knitted together in confusion and he suddenly sat back with a depressed face as if he had just realised the most saddening thing. He pulled out his charger cord and laptop when his phone interrupted by playing Wannabe by Spice Girls rather loudly. He whipped his phone out from his back pocket to see the picture of him and his roomate smiling as the ID. 

Keith clicked the small green phone icon and took a gulp.

“Hel-”

"Keith. Where the fuck are you this time?" The voice asked over the phone, crackling slightly due to bad signal.

Keith paused before answering, hesitant if he should tell her the truth.

"B-Brazil..."

"Where in Brazil are you?"

"Rio de Janeiro?"

"Okay. Thank you for clearing that up," the voice said more calmly before screaming, "NOW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN RIO DE JANEIRO?!"

"...I'm sightseeing?" Keith said, the sentence coming out as more a question.

"You can't JUST be sightseeing Keith!"

"...Well, the Carnival is on in a couple of day-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME WITH YOU?! I TOLD YOU I HAD A PEN PAL IN RIO!"

“You did? Wow, sorry Pidge. I really am it didn’t click when I had the sudden burst of energy to see the Carnival.”

A loud sigh crackled through the phone.

“I’m coming,” Pidge mumbled.

“Sorry, what?”

“I SAID I’M COMING YOU ASS!” Pidge screeched.

“No, I heard what you said, but really?” Keith asked with a glint of hope,”But what about your work? Will they let you?”

“Eh, stuff work. I mean I’m their top scientist and I haven’t taken a day off since I invented our Rover, and that was when I was vomiting everywhere and you thought I was going to die,” Pidge cackled.

“Ah yes, I remember clearly how you screamed at me when you were vomiting in the toilet about getting the Hydralyte Ice Blocks, then later on as you sat on the couch and asked me to make sure that Brendon Urie said a couple of words at your Funeral.”

“Bitch, I thought I was gonna die.”

“Well at least you learnt that you shouldn’t eat chicken that’s been in the fridge for a week.”

“I DIDN’T KNOW IT HAD BEEN A WEEK! YOU SHOULD LABEL YOUR SHIT!”

“But I don’t have to label my shit because it’s MY shit, I know when I make my shit hence why it’s MY shit!”

“So, you comin’ to Rio or not?” Keith asked.

“Of course I am you ditcher,” Pidge scoffed.

“Okay then...Hey-”

“You need me to get you something don’t you.”

“...Maybe.”

“God you’re like a baby,” Pidge laughed, “I was so surprised when I realised you left your guitar behind!”

“I thought I had everything! I was in a rush! Don’t you dare sass me Pidgeon! But yes, could you bring Maple with you?” He questioned.

“Fucking god, without you here I already forgot the name of your guitar! Why did you pick such a gay name?” Pidge joked.

“Pidge I’m literally the gayest fucking thing-”

“Yeah yeah, I know I was only playin’ you ass- Now where is she, AhAH!” 

Pidge laughed triumphantly before a loud bang rang across the phone.

“Pidge that better not have been-”

“Oh don’t worry, it was Rover running into your wall again, bro you really need to clean your room- I wouldn’t be surprised if I found cockroaches in here and you know if I see one I’m gassing this whole place.”

Keith could only laugh. “Well you know I’m never here long enough to actually ever clean! Actually, now that I say that, I’ve been thinking a bit of time off from my journalism and just playing a few gigs a week. I like remembering how it all started.”

“Ew, Keith you're doing it again. Being all ‘sentimental’,” She laughed at her own words, “Anyway, so I’ve found Mapel sitting proudly on your bed in her case, and I’ve already begun packing for some heat!”

“Oh god, yeah it’s super hot here right now. I think there's a heatwave but my TV doesn’t work. That reminds me, where are you gonna be staying? The hotels are probably packed with all the people going to the Carnival in like two days,” Keith said.

“Well, It’s my friends birthday down there! Her birthday is the 2nd and I’m sure if I show up with presents that she’ll let me bunk with her and we can all celebrate together!” Pidge said with a cheer.

“Hey but doesn’t that mean I won’t get my Maple until later?” Keith asked.

“Hmm, You could just come and meet us one day. I’m sure they’d love to have you! I mean who wouldn’t want an unstable gay emo running around their house searching for his beloved guitar?!”

“Pidge I swear- That was all actually accurate and I hate it.”

“Keithy dear, I am more accurate than any computer,” Keith could almost hear her smirk.

“Yeah whatever. So when’s the flight that you’ll be catching? I’m guessing you’ll be booking your tickets right now?”

“Hmm, I’m scrolling. It looks like the next one is in like 4? 4 hours?” Pidge said skeptically.

“So you’ll be here before the Carnival starts? Great! That’s more time for me to get my Maple!”

“My god. I’m sorry I didn’t fully acknowledge you Keith. You’re just so fucking gay for your guitar I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so surprised!” Keith said, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Oh shut up. So anyways. I’ll text ya before I board and after I get off the plane okay?”

“Yeah that’s cool.”

“Kay then well I’m off to make sure with Verri that I can crash at hers, I’ll see ya soon?”

“Yeah. Love ya Pidgey,” Keith said with a laugh.

“Love ya too emo.”

The call ended and Keith went back to his previous staring out the star filled sky. A loud click echoed around his small room as the fan began to whir around to face him. Short bursts of cold air caused his hair to ruffle back and loosen from the hair bands hold. With a sigh he tightened it and resumed his position surrounded by pillows on the bayside window. 

His mind drifted back to the boy he had seen earlier at the beach, and the dejected look on his face that he hid behind a smile so well. Watching the boy made memories rise, many that Keith would rather had been kept buried deep within his mind’s vaults. But it did remind him of the promise he made himself. How he would never fall in love again, that way there would be no pain and hurt for him ever again. Which he found an okay deal. Keith was long over love now, after boyfriend after boyfriend of pain and cheating and him opening up only to get shut down in one way or another. He actually found it quite amazing at how many different ways all those different guys had cheated on him. It really was amazing, but now he just felt so broken and used- what was the point of searching when he probably didn’t even have the proper capacity to even trust someone.

He thought it was a justified response, to be able to just shut everyone you used to love out of your life until they earned their way back. Of course his friends never had to, they were always there for him; Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro, Adam. The group had always made him feel worth something. Allura always mothered him, told him he was amazing and made time for them to go out and have coffee together despite her busy schedule. Hunk always baked for him and with him when he was feeling down and was a literal ball of sunshine and warm hugs. Adam was almost like a second Allura, taking Keith out for coffee and mothering him but at the same time he was more of a protective mother than Allura, several times after one of Keith’s ‘Bad Breakups’ he would come in and punch the guy in the face for hurting Keith, and he talked to him about the stars and constellations along with the occasional fact about aliens. And then there was Pidge, Keith’s friend since middle school, well they had been penpals through there middle schools. They only finally met when Keith decided to move to the U.S and make a life there, but that didn’t stop Pidge from making Keith to agree to move into her apartment so they could be roomates. That was a decision that he definitely did not regret out of all the times in his life he had. 

Keith let his eyes flutter closed and he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness and sleep for a good 15 minutes before he finally tipped into the black abyss of dreams. He couldn’t wait until Pidge got here so that he could see her again and properly hang out after so long of just waving or short ‘How was work?’ type conversations. And he also got to see his sweet Maple. There was nothing that could bring him down tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> I literally spent yesterday in a car for roughly 8 hours and then on a plane for an hour and a half. So I'm still a bit out of it but I hope you enjoyed the story anyways :))
> 
> Lotty <3


	2. Hi again?

Sup. This is another one of my stories that I thought I'd test the waters with in AO3 and maybe put it on Wattpad bc why not?! Anyway, it won't be coming out as quickly as my other book that I only recently started ' _The Emo with the Bass Guitar & The Angel with the Ukulele_' (or _**TEBG &TAU**_ if you will) But don't be surprised if this story suddenly ends quicker than that one, Okay? Tell me if you guys enjoy it :)

LOVE YOU ALL <3

_**Lotty** _


End file.
